Algunas veces la pizza
by MissStriderCaptor
Summary: Chica necesita ayuda para hacer pizzas, así que ella le enseña a Bonnie para que la ayude. Chica/Bonnie yuri [Traducción]


**El fic originalmente se llama "Sometimes the pizza"**

**Autor original: Edan R.**

**En este fic Bonnie es mujer~**

* * *

><p>Cada noche en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, entre los intentos de meter al guardia de seguridad en un traje, la animatronic Chica se detendría a la cocina para hacer pizzas. A ella no le importaba si las hacía para sí misma o las refrigeraba para el día. Los fines de semana, cuando no había ningún guardia de seguridad, esto era todo lo que iba a hacer. Se había convertido en un juego por ella misma en una tarea que se había vuelto cada vez más difícil, ya que las cifras seguían creciendo. Chica había llegado a un punto en que ella decidió que necesitaba un ayudante para completar su reto autoimpuesto. Foxy era demasiado sombrío como para estar con ella, y Freddy no tendría nada que ver con esos actos frívolos. Por lo tanto, en la noche del sábado, Chica esperaba en el comedor hasta que Bonnie se presentó, luego la llamó para solicitar ayuda. Bonnie era un poco reacia al principio, pero llegó a un acuerdo para ayudar. Justo después de la medianoche del domingo, se reunió con Chica en la cocina.<p>

"Gracias por venir, Bonnie" Chica la saludó.

"No es gran cosa," Bonnie respondió tímidamente. "no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer."

"Muy bien," dijo Chica, aplaudiendo "vamos a empezar. Tenemos que hacer treinta y cinco pizzas esta noche. Los hornos ya se están calentando. Ven aquí."

"¿Tr-treinta y cinco? ¿No es mu-

Agarrando la mano de Bonnie rápidamente, Chica se la llevó a uno de los grandes frigoríficos y le entregó una bolsa de masa pre-hecha.

"Aquí, corta esto" Chica ordenó mientras se movía para agarrar más ingredientes.

Inicialmente desorientada de toda esa prisa alrededor, Bonnie pronto registró el comando y rasgó el envoltorio de plástico. Colocó la masa sobre la mesa, miro a Chica, que estaba abriendo varios frascos de salsa.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Tú amasas." Chica respondió en un tono de tienes-que-hacerlo.

"Está bien…" dijo Bonnie, sin tener idea de lo que eso significaba.

Chica estaba trabajando, a propósito suficiente, como una máquina. Varios montículos de masa fueron puestos en el mostrador, cada una con un tarro abierto de salsa a su izquierda, una bolsa de queseo a la derecha, y una bolsa de pepperoni en rodajas al norte. Orgullosa de su trabajo, Chica ve a Bonnie, que había colocado torpemente a sí misma en el mostrado y estaba tratando de aplastar un montón desordenado de pizza sobre sus rodillas.

"No tienes idea de cómo hacer una pizza, verdad?" dijo secamente Chica.

Bonnie suspiró. "No." Ella admitió y saltó al mostrador y trató de limpiar sus piernas.

Frustrada, Chica tomó un momento para pensar.

"Muy bien, de pie junto a la masa de allí" dijo, señalando a la cosa más cercana a la que Bonnie había arruinado.

Bonnie cumplió, de pie delante de la masa sin tocar nada.

"Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué?" preguntó ella. De repente, sintió el calor del cuerpo de Chica presionando contra su espalda.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Bonnie, dijo Chica: "Sígueme."

Bonnie estaba nerviosa, pero ella obedeció. Chica comenzó a amasar la masa, lenta y metódicamente. Bonnie copiaba sus movimientos, pero ella estaba teniendo problemas. En respuesta a esto, Chica tomó las manos de Bonnie en las de ella y comenzó a guiarlas a través de los movimientos.

"Algo así, de acuerdo?" susurró al oído de Bonnie. ¿Dónde había encontrado esta reserva repentina de paciencia estaba más allá de Bonnie.

Chica debe haber rendido a conocer su cuota, porque ella y Bonnie se quedaron ahí a amasar la masa por lo que parecían años. Cuando estaban a punto de acabar con unas palmaditas debajo de la masa, las manos de Chica aterrizaron accidentalmente encima de Bonnie.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó y se escapó de las manos de Bonnie. "De todas formas, lo que viene después es la salsa. Pásame ese frasco, ¿quieres?" preguntó ella.

"Está bien." Bonnie contestó, siguiendo la orden. No podía dejar de notar que tanto ella como la cara de Chica estaban rojas.

Tratando de escapar de la incomodidad de la situación, Chica se trasladó a una mesa diferente y se centró exclusivamente en la pizza mientras extendía cuidadosamente la salsa en círculos alrededor de la superficie de la masa. Era una especia de mezcla entre arte y ciencia, cómo su mano surgió de manera natural en la dirección correcta mientras se mide perfectamente la cantidad de la salsa que tenía que verter en cada área.

"Bien, ahora hazlo tú." Dijo Chica, sin apartar la mirada de su pizza.

Bonnie agarró el frasco abierto cerca de su pizza y una vez más trató de imitar lo que acababa de observar. La salsa estaba mal distribuida y abundantemente terminó en la corteza. Antes de que pudiera terminar, sin embargo, el frasco se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo. El vidrio no estaba roto, pero la salsa estaba en todas partes.

"Oh, Chica, lo siento tanto!" ella dijo.

Bonnie se trasladó a ir a buscar algunas toallas de papel, pero se encontró chocando contra el suelo mientras se deslizaba un poco de salsa. Gimiendo de dolor, la cara de Bonnie se puso roja una vez más por la vergüenza.

"Ven aquí." Dijo Chica, extendiendo un brazo para Bonnie.

Levantándose a sí misma, Bonnie tomó la mano de Chica y trató de levantarse, pero se deslizó una vez más, esta vez para aterrizar directamente sobre Chica. Sus rostros cercanos, Bonnie vio una expresión atónita de Chica y comenzó a ahogarse con otra disculpa. Sin embargo, ella fue sorprendida con la guardia baja cuando Chica se echó a reír. ¿No le importaba a ella?

"Vamos, ahora tenemos que limpiar" dijo Chica mientras se levantaba a ella y a Bonnie en sus pies. "Mira donde pisas" instruyó.

Más tarde, con el lío cuidado, Chica le enseñó a Bonnie la adecuada difusión del queso y pepperoni. La pizza de Bonnie era fea y los ingredientes eran mal distribuidos, pero Chica había, de hecho, dejó de preocuparse. Es cierto que ella estaba teniendo más diversión cuando horneaba con un compañero que cumpliendo su objetivo ella sola. Metieron las dos pizzas que habían preparado en uno de los hornos. Como Bonnie cerró la puerta, una vez más sintió el cuerpo de Chica detrás de ella. Bonnie se sorprendió cuando los brazos de Chica estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar la cara sonriente de Chica a escasos centímetros de la suya.

"Gracias por este tiempo divertido, Bonnie" dijo ella.

"Nn-no hay p-problema" Bonnie tartamudeó nerviosamente, sonrojándose. "¿No quieres volver a trabajar? Tenemos muchas más pizzas que hacer y si nos at-"

Bonnie fue interrumpida cuando Chica la besó. Ella se sorprendió después de que Chica retirara sus labios después de unos momentos.

"¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"Olvídate de las pizzas" dijo Chica. "Sólo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo."

Y así se unieron en otro beso. Después del shock inicial se disipó, Bonnie correspondió. Ella agarró las manos de Chica y se quedó allí durante bastante tiempo, centrándose sólo en ella. Ni siquiera les importaba que las pizzas se quemaran.


End file.
